


Sky's Fall

by Mogorrin



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drazar'lor, F/M, Marriage, Original Character(s), World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogorrin/pseuds/Mogorrin
Summary: As the tensions between the Horde and the Alliance reach a tipping point in Zandalar and Kul’Tiras, we follow a hunter and shaman on their journey to save the Horde they love, their new allies and each other from the bloodshed that is coming.





	Sky's Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallenAngel1129](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel1129/gifts).



> This work talks about two Tauren tribes from Warcraft. The Thunderhorn and Skychaser. The Thunderhorn tribe\clan is made up of the Taurens most fierce hunters where the Skychasers are the spiritual leaders of the Tauren shamans.
> 
> The characters mentioned in this story are ones that were created in World of Warcraft by my wife and me.

          It was late in afternoon in Zuldazar as two Taurens were making their way back to Dazar’alor to meet with Baine Bloodhoof to go over the Hordes next move as the Alliance was threatening to invade Nazmir. The pair was traveling on foot back from the Garden of the Loa, but as always Blue, her faithful spirit raptor, was close by. The sounds of Zuldazar making one of the Tauren yearn to be running through the dense tree’s, brush and rivers with her pet looking for more “friends for them to play with” while it made the other feel at peace in the heart of the jungle and its surrounding elements.

         “This place never ceases to amaze me sometimes...” Mogorrin said as the party was making their way back to the gates of Dazar’lor. The sites of the golden beams of light shooting through the trees, sounds of smaller dinosaurs, birds and other wildlife making him hopeful to be back with his beautiful wife in Kalimdor.

         “I would have to agree with you my dear husband. There is something peaceful yet exhilarating about this Zandalari land.” Elondra replied as she stared at some large raptor prints in the river bank they were following.

         “Oh, I can image what is exhilarating you here. All these new beasts for you to play with and tame. Especially the big dinosaur ones. I bet if you could, you would try and tame Gonk!”

         “What makes you say that!?”, she replied with a slight smirk on her face. “You silly little shaman, you know Blue is all I need with me.” As soon as she said that, Blue springs out from some high brush nearby screeching in a playful manner at the Thunderhorn, happy she has called for him. Mogorrin turns to say something to Blue, but before he can, Blue snarls at him, dropping what appears to be remnants of an afternoon snack.

         “Always with the snarling. You know, for a spirit beast and for one who can commune with the spirits, you don’t like me. I don’t get it. Look! I can even be one of you!” And as soon as he finished that sentence, Mogorrin turned into a spirit raptor, his travel form.

         “Stop it you two. I have enough love for both the beasts in my life!” She said slyly as she walked away from the two snarling spirits. “Come on boys….we still have work to attend to.” Both Blue and Mogorrin rolled their eyes as they ran to catch up to her, snapping at one another as they did.

         “Now husband, it’s a nice new trick you learned from the Zandalari, but I’m going to need you back to being you. We are almost there and I am sure Baine doesn’t want to speak to a Raptor of the Earthen Ring. Now get back to how you were, prior to jealousy setting in.” She said with a snarky look in her eyes before darting off through the river banks.

         Mogorrin changes back into his Tauren form, “Oh don’t I know that to be true wife! Minus the jealous part…”, he said under his breath. “Last time we tried to trick Baine into thinking I was Blue, he scratched me behind the head and it just wasn’t right…..” Mogorrin replied as he chased after his wife and her pet. Elondra chuckled remembering that day in Thunderbluff, before the Legion had invaded, before the two were bound to one another in front of the Earth Mother. The group continues onward and as they start to get closer, the sounds of metal clanging and drums are heard in the distance.

         The group finally reached Dazar’alor and its large archway entrances. They could feel the tension of war in the air as they entered. Orcs, Trolls, Taurens, Undead and Blood Elves were on the move, preparing themselves for a battle with the Alliance. The two Taurens looked at each other and nodded in agreement, they must make haste to see Baine to make sure nothing brash was agreed upon. Neither of them wanted another Teldrassil incident.

_This doesn’t seem like the right move_ Elondra thought to herself as they made their way up to the room where Baine was waiting for them.

Baine spoke in a thunderous voice as they entered the room, “Glad to see both the Thundertotem and Skychaser decided to join me after their stroll in the wilds of Zandalar.”

         “Chieftain” both Elondra and Mogorrin said as they bowed. “We meant no disrespect nor did we mean to be late. You see….my husband here seems to have a problem still with my pet.” She added in a serious but jokingly manner. Baine laughed at the comment, “It’s alright that you are late, the council just decided actually.”

         “We noticed the commotion of those preparing for war and leaving for the gates of Nazmir. Do you think this is the right choice Chieftain? It just doesn’t seem right to me.” Mogorrin interjected. “For the Alliance to invade Nazmir, it just doesn’t make sense. G’huun has been dealt with and the Blood Trolls have been at bay since then. Princess Talanji and her forces haven’t had any skirmishes in weeks.”

          “I know you think that, but Nathanos has had his Dark Rangers patrolling and noted the Alliance ships making their way, one of which, was Proudmoore’s. I was hoping we wouldn’t run into Jaina just yet, but it seems fate has other plans for the Horde and Zandalari.”

          “I still do not trust Nathanos, no matter if he is _HER_ right-hand. Excuse me, _the Warchief’s righthand.”_ Elondra said with disdain. “I agree with my husband on this matter. This has to be a scheme to lure us out to Nazmir. Why else would the Alliance invade it? I didn’t think they were into Old Gods and trying to use their power. And Jaina’s ship was spotted, she doesn’t want nor need any use of an Old God with the Kul Tiras fleet and the Kirin Tor a spell away. She has enough power to invade Dazar’alor if she wanted to…….”

          “Funny, you should think Jaina is going to _DARE_ come to the seat of power of the Zandalari and the Horde in Zuldazar!” Nathanos Blightcaller interrupted. “What do you know of war plans hunter!? You have your orders! The Warchief instructed us to support the Zandalari and protect their boarders from the Alliance threat.” He said with disgust. “Now, Baine, make sure these two follow the orders, _or are we going to have another incident like at Lorderon?”_ Nathanos walked away before Baine had a chance to respond, not wanting to hear what the Tauren Chieftain had to say in response to the threat.

As soon as Nathanos was out of the room, Baine continued, “I am with you **both** on this order. It just doesn’t seem right, but Nathanos **IS** right on supporting our new allies, as they have given us a place here in this new land. I will keep my eyes on Nathanos as much as I can, you two just stay out of trouble. I know you two, and if the track record shows, it’s bound to find you anyway. Just don’t go getting yourselves killed. The Horde and the tribes need both of you still. Now go, prepare for war. Lok’tar O’gar!”

Mogorrin brings his fist to his chest in salute to Bain, “Chieftain! We will go to Nazmir, but we will bring up the rear of the army once we have prepared ourselves for what is to come. You can always count on the two of us to be your eyes from afar, whether in trouble or looking for it.”

          “Fine…..again don’t cause any trouble or go finding it!” as Baine turns to re-join the council.

Both the Hunter and Shaman bring their fists to their chest in salute, “Lok’tar Ogar!”

**Author's Note:**

> Lok'tar Ogar is an Orc and Horde warcry meaning Victory of Death!


End file.
